1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical plug safety devices in general, and in particular to a waterproof container for electrical plugs and sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,363; 5,147,216; 5,347,084; and 5,674,089, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse enclosure constructions designed to cover a joined electrical plug and socket arrangement.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical plug enclosure that provides a substantially waterproof container for the juncture of an electrical plug and socket arrangement intended for outdoor usage.
As anyone who has strung outside Christmas lights is all too well aware, the common approach of wrapping duct tape around the electrical connections to provide a degree of waterproofing is an impractical solution to a very common problem, particularly since it is not a very effective technique to begin with and the tape residue is very difficult to remove before the light strings are returned to storage.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of waterproof container for electrical plugs and sockets that can quickly and easily be installed in a surrounding relationship relative to the electrical connection, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.